


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula's Childhood (Avatar), Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Zuko (Avatar), Childhood Trauma, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Sozin's Comet, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Trauma, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem about Azula's life from her first success to her first failure.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Monster

There’s fire

Burning oh so bright

It grows higher

A great new life

He can’t produce it yet

Although he is much older

My father tells me that I’m the best

He’ll always be the failure

She tells me I’m a monster

But I must disagree

Because I am stronger

Than she will ever be

My father tells me so

And I’m inclined to believe

That I am not the failure

As he doesn’t hurt me

He should be the ruler

But grandfather has the throne

Would it be such a horror

If he suddenly had a gravestone

Uncle’s son is dead

He has given up

A general should never be misled

Yet he’s withered like a buttercup

My father agrees with me

He tells his father so

Me and my brother see

And he wilts like a dying rose

Grandfather is gone

Father has gained the throne

Mother is gone

I am a monster no more

Brother is burning

The fire licks at his face

He flinches back, screaming

But father puts him in his place

His hand grips his eye like a claw

I smile, now alone

For what father says is law

Now Brother is disowned

The weak man follows suit

He never loved me anyways

My fire now is blue

All emotion willed away

Brother is a traitor

I expected nothing less

His uncle is no greater

I’ve always been the best

Brother could be of assistance 

If offer Father’s love

To end the Avatar’s existence

He decides to come home

The Earth Kingdom has fallen

There is war in Ba Sing Se

Our destiny is calling

The Fire Nation’s glory shines as bright as day

Brother leaves as soon as he arrives

Off to help in the Avatar’s plights

Uncle runs back to his lies

My glory shines just as bright

I have been betrayed

By the ones I trust the most

But from Father I will never stray

Not even as a ghost

Father is the complete ruler

The Phoenix King, he says

I’ve become the Firelord

I like his analysis

All I need is Father’s love

Who cares for anyone else

Mother love is full of lies

For the truth, only father tells

The comet comes

There brother stands

A duel between two suns

To forever rule the land

I only need Father

He and I are one

I know I hate my brother

Or do I hate what I’ve become?

Lightning shoots from my hands

At the bystander to our show

And yet Brother takes the the hit

He fails to let the power flow

The bystander starts to fight

I know I will win

Father is the one true light

Mother was not my kin

I am not a monster

Mother always lies

I am the strongest daughter

As I never have to try

I will win

I have to

Father will have me killed

Should that be a thing Fathers do?

No, Mother was the monster

Brother was the traitor

Father never lies

Father is… Father is…

Mother is the monster

But who’s screaming in her chains?

I feel something in my stomach stir

An emotion I can’t quite place

I sob, laid on the ground

My throat is raw from flames

I howl like a wounded hound

I know I’ll never change 

I have lost

My throat is burned

I am lost

My world has turned

The monster was my father

And he taught me his ways

The savior was my brother

But my realization came too late

My father lied to me

For I was never great

And now I finally see

That Mother was right about me


End file.
